A Zevie StoryOLD
by ANRangel
Summary: Hey, guys! This is my very first Zevie story, so be nice. This isn't my first time writing, but it's my first Zevie story, like I said. The characters may be a little OOC, but that's just because it's my first time writing them. I'll get better, I promise. So what will happen when Stevie is jealous? Will Zander notice, or will he brush it off? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A Zevie story**

**This is my very first Zevie story, and my very first fan fiction so be nice, okay? And frankly I have no idea what to call this story. Tell me your suggestions in the reviews if you have any. Thanks. It doesn't really take place after "How to Rock a Statue", but I liked this plot, so I went with it. Enjoy!**

**I don't own How to Rock!**

_[Kacey's P.O.V]_

"Stevie, please?!"

"No, Zander!" I was texting while Nelson and Kevin were loudly playing Furious Pigeons when I saw Stevie storm in the band room followed by Zander.

"Uhh, what's going on here?" I asked them.

"I was just asking Stevie if she would help me impress Dana by putting in a good word for me. But she won't do it!" Zander said.

"What? The fake attempt of actually being interested into art didn't work out for you?" Snapped Stevie.

"Oh, it worked. But when I went on my date with her I tried to impress her with all this artsy stuff, but it didn't work! So please, Stevie?" Pleaded Zander.

"Zander, I said no and that's final." Stevie replied. Gosh, she sounded like a mother when she said that.

I felt like I had to step in and say something, so I did. "Look, Zander if Stevie doesn't want to then I will!"

"Really? You will?!" Zander said.

"Kacey! Why would you do that!?" Stevie replied.

"Of course I will. And because, Stevie. Zander really likes Dana, and I want to be a good friend." I said.

"Oh, so I'm not a good friend?"

"I never said that, okay? I'm just saying that it would be nice to do, ya know?"

"Whatever."

"Yes! Thank you, Kacey!" Zander hugged me.

"Z-Zander. Can't..Breath…"

"Oh! Sorry." He let go of me.

Stevie groaned loudly and stormed out of the band room. That's when Kevin and Nelson _finally _stopped playing Furious Pigeons.

Kevin stepped in. "Whoa. What was that about?"

"No idea." I replied.

"Whatever, I gotta go. Cya!" Zander left the band room.

_[Stevie's P.O.V]_

I can't believe Kacey did that. I mean, I wanna be a good friend too but I just don't think Dana is the right girl for him. I mean, they have nothing in common! He's a music lover, and she's an art lover. They just don't mix! Zander is so out of her league. I mean, he's so sweet, funny, cute, and..wait, what the heck am I saying?! I don't like Zander like that. He's my best friend. Am I…jealous? No! Of course not, I can't be jealous. I'm so not jealous..or am I? NO! I'm NOT! Ughh! Just go talk to Nelson, would ya?

_[Nelson's P.O.V]_

That thing that happened with Stevie and Zander was pretty weird. I mean I've seen Stevie mad, but never _that_ mad. She almost seemed…_jealous_. Ha! No way can Stevie be jealous. Especially of Dana. Not that Dana isn't pretty, because she is. But Stevie and Zander are just really close friends. But..come to think of it, there have been a lot of signs that they like each other. I mean, those two have never learned the concept of personal space. They're always touching each other, standing close to each other, laughing and smiling at each other. Oh, my gosh! They _do _like each other! I have to tell Kacey.

_[Kacey's P.O.V] (_**A/N Sorry, you're probably getting tired of all this P.O.V changing)**

I was sitting at Gravity 5's table at lunch. Kevin was already here, eating, Zander was looking at himself in a mirror, and I guess Stevie had to go home early. She said something about having to look after her little brother? Whatever. That's when Nelson stormed over here out of breath. "Kacey! I have to talk to you!" He said

"Okay, then." I got up awkwardly, and followed him into the hallway. "What's the problem?" I asked him, annoyed.

"I figured out why Stevie was so angry when Zander wanted her to talk to Dana!"

"Really?! Why?! Tell me!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay sheesh. So you know that Stevie and Zander have never learned the meaning of personal space, right?"

"Right, of course. So?"

"Well, have you ever thought that Stevie might have been _jealous_ of all the girls Zander has flirted with? That she might actually _like_ Zander? In a like-like sort of way." Nelson explained.

"OMG! You're right! I never noticed until now! Nelson, I love you!" I said.

"Well, thanks. Now, I have to go. My stomach isn't going to hold on any longer." He said as he walked away. I rolled my eyes. I walked back to the table and sat down. I would definitely be talking to Stevie about this tomorrow.

**Well? What do you think? There will be more chapters coming. Possibly 2 or 3 more. But yea. Send in your reviews. Constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged. Thanks. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my Zevie Story (: And I've decided I'm not even going to really give this story a name, so it'll just be "A Zevie Story" Enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own How to Rock**

_[Kacey's P.O.V]_

I was laying there in my bed, when my alarm clock went off. I quickly woke up and looked at it. 6:30 AM. Just enough time for me to beauty myself up for school. I took my 20 minute shower, and got dressed. I was wearing a black sparkly tank top, a peach-colored ruffled skirt, black flats, and a white cardigan. My hair was in a half-up, half-down hair style. I literally ran downstairs. I just couldn't contain my excitement, because I would be talking to Stevie today about her little crush on Zander. Knowing her, she would totally deny it all the way, but hey. I'm _Kacey Simon._ I can break _anyone_. I sat down at the kitchen table to find my dad reading a newspaper, while drinking some OJ. My little brother, **(A/N I don't know if Kacey has a little brother in the show, but in my story she does.) **Mason was playing with his lame action figures. He's only 8.

"Mason, eat your food." My mom told him.

"But, mom I'm not hungry!" He protested.

"I don't care, eat." My mom argued.

He groaned and started eating. "So, mom, are you and dad excited for your special meeting this weekend?" I asked her. My parents are going on a business trip this weekend, and won't be back until late Sunday night. So, of course I'm going to take advantage of that.

"Yes, Kacey, we are. This meeting is very important for your father's business, and will make us a good amount of money if it goes well. But while we are gone, we don't want any funny business. That means; 1: No parties. 2: No horsing around, and 3: No fighting with your brother." She said that last part to both of us. My little brother and I looked at each other.

I spoke up first. "I won't bug if you don't bug me. Deal?"

"Deal." We shook on it.

"Good. Now your father and I have to go to work. C'mon, Harry." She said to my dad.

"Alright, let's go." He said to her.

As soon as they were out the door, I turned to my little brother across the table. "Alright, bro, here's the deal. While mom and dad are gone, you're gonna stay at Bobby's house for the weekend, and Gravity 5 and I are throwing a party. You don't say a _word_ to them, understand?" I explained

He thought for a moment. "Hmm...Alright," I smiled to myself. "On one condition," I groaned. "You make my bed for a whole week, and we have a deal." He said. Well, that's easy. "Fine, deal," I was about to put my hand out for him to shake, when he said: "Plus 20 bucks." He grinned evilly. I groaned again. "Alright, fine! Deal," We shook hands, and I took 20 dollars out of my purse and gave it to him. Sheesh, sometimes I think he's as evil as Stevie's little brother, Tommy. And that's saying something. We went to my car, and I drove him to school, then I was on my way to school. Stevie questioning time, here we come!

_[Stevie's P.O.V]_

"BEEP, BEEP, BEE-"the alarm clock sounded before I unplugged the stupid thing and flew it across the room.

"Stevie! You have to stop flinging your alarm clocks across the room! We're not rich, you know!" My mom scolded me. She ripped my covers off of me, and forced me out of bed. It was 7:00 AM. Only one hour to get ready for the dreaded Tuesday morning. I hate today. Why? Because today is the day Zander and I have to present our Science project to the class. I hate Science. Neither of us is good at it. Not to mention that I kind of yelled at him yesterday. Monday just isn't my day. I hope he isn't mad at me. I kind of overreacted. I'll just apologize when he picks me up to go to school. Yes, he picks me up every morning. I have my driver's license; I just don't have a car. Now, I know what you're thinking. _Stevie, you have 4 brothers, and 2 parents! Why can't you just use one of their cars?_ Well the answer to that is simple. My dad is stationed overseas in Afghanistan, and my mom leaves before I do, so I can't drive hers. My 19 year old twin brothers are in college, and it's not like my 10 and 11 year old brothers can drive.

"Now, I have to go, do you think you can be civilized with your brothers this morning? " She pleaded.

"Umm, sure mom, I can." I said unconvincingly.

She gave me a look. "I mean it, Stevie. No fighting with your brothers." She said.

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't fight with them," I said. "as long as they don't start it…" I muttered to myself. She gave me another look. "I'm kidding!" I exclaimed.

"Good. Now, I'll see you this afternoon." She kissed my forehead, and I got started on my daily routine.

Half an hour later, I was done with my morning. I was dressed in a blue and gray short-sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black and white beanie. And my hair was just down, and loose like always. I went downstairs to find my two little brothers already eating. There was nothing to eat, with they're big mouths! They eat everything in the house!

"Hey, you little brats, you didn't save anything for me!" I yelled at them

Luke, my 11 year old brother said: "It's not our fault you're so slow." While my 10 year old brother, Tommy just stuck his tongue out at me.

That's when I heard Zander's car horn outside. "Whatever, I gotta go. Don't ruin the house while you wait for the bus!" I said to them.

I walked out of the house and into the passenger's seat of Zander's car.

"Hey, Z." I gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Steves. You look hungry." He pulled out some McDonalds from the back seat.

"Oh, my gosh, Zander, you're a life saver!" I took the bag, and took out my number 9 and hash brown. I took a bite of my number 9, and thanked him.

"No prob." He said. He started up his truck, and we left my house.

"So, how'd the thing with Dana go?" A slight pang of jealousy went throughout my chest. I bit into my hash brown as he started talking.

"Eh, turns out she never liked me the way I thought she did. She got a boyfriend soon after, anyway." He replied. I felt myself smile a little. He must've noticed, 'cause he gave me a weird look, and my smile faltered. We just turned on the radio, and sang along to the music the rest of the way there. That's the one thing I love about our friendship. Either one of us could say something awkward, and the other wouldn't care. We could just turn up the music, and act like it never happened. I was done with my breakfast already when he pulled in to our school's parking lot.

_[Zander's P.O.V]_

I pulled up to our school's parking lot, and parked my car. We got out, and walked in to the school. We walked straight in to the band room and waited for the bell to ring like we always do. As soon as we walked in, Kacey grabbed Stevie's arm, and led her outside and started talking to her. I wonder what that was about. I sat on the couch and started working on the homework I was too lazy to do last night. Nelson and Kevin were playing Furious Pigeons like always.

_[Kacey's P.O.V]_

I pulled Stevie into the hall and started questioning her.

"What?" She asked me.

"Soo, what's this thing I'm hearing of you liking Zander?" I teased her.

"W-What? I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" She stammered.

"Oh, c'mon! Even Nelson has noticed it." I said.

"Really? Wow. I mean! I uhh, I don't like Zander like that. We're just best friends." She said.

"Stevie, seriously. Nelson, Kevin, and I talked it over. You know you like him." I told her.

She let out a long sigh. "Alright, fine. Maybe I do. But it's a small one! I'll get over it," I gave her a look. "Okay, fine, a huge one. But what are you gonna do about it? It's not like he'll ever like me back." She said sadly. "I already thought of that. My parents are going out of town this weekend. And I planned on having a party. What'dya say?" I asked.

She paused for a while before saying; "Alright, fine!" She said.

"Yay! Now let's go tell the others." I grabbed her wrist, and we walked back in to the band room.

_[Kevin's P.O.V]_

When Stevie and Kacey walked back in to the room, Kacey looked really excited about something. I wonder what.

"Hey, Kacey. What are you so happy about?" Nelson asked her.

"Gravity 5 is throwing their first ever party! My house, 7:00 PM. What do you guys think?" She said happily.

"Umm, Kacey are you sure? I mean, what did your parents say?" I asked her.

"They didn't. But they're going to be out of town the entire weekend, and I bribed my little brother in to staying at a friend's house the entire weekend. So we won't have any distractions during the party! And I already made him promise not to tell my parents. Soooo? What'dya say, guys?!" Said Kacey.

Me, Nelson, Zander, and Stevie all exchanged looks. It seemed like a pretty good idea to me.

"I'm in." Nelson and I said at the same time.

"I already told her I'd go along with it. So yep." Said Stevie.

Zander looked at Stevie one last time before saying: "Sounds awesome!" I have a feeling this is going to be a long week of planning.

**Done! I'm glad I made this chapter longer. It may not seem longer, but it is lol. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Byeee! I own nothing except the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've just been busy. Plus yesterday I went to the Victoria Justice and Max Schneider concert! OH, my gosh, it was amazing. I really wish I could've met them. Now, this chapter may be a little difficult considering I've been having some writer's block lately. Definitely not my first case of it; but it's certainly not fun to deal with. You guys know what I'm talking about of course. Right? Lol, anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now after that long and annoying author's note, let's get to the story!**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

_[Stevie's P.O.V]_

Gosh, Kacey has been bugging me and the rest of Gravity 5 _all week_. It's already Thursday, and we're more than halfway done planning the party. We should be done by tomorrow. I mean, what the hell else does she want from us?! It's been hard enough planning this with her parents around, it's not like we're not trying. Because, believe me, we are. Zander and I were in the middle of buying the snacks for the party when Kacey called me. What does she want _now?_

I let out a sigh before answering my phone. "Yes, Kacey? What is it now?" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Well that's not a very pleasant greeting, now is it?" She joked. "Anyway, I need you and Zander to pick up a few more liters of pop. Something happened with the ones we bought yesterday." I groaned "What did those two idiots do _this time?_"

"Well, Nelson thought it would be a good idea to do a 'coca cola rocket' whatever the hell that means. And of course Kevin was stupid enough to agree with him. So we spent the last half hour cleaning the mess up." Jeez, when will those two ever learn?

"Alright, we'll pick up two liters of Coca Cola" I said to her.

"Okay, thanks Stevie" And with that, she hung up. I just let out a small sigh.

"Everything okay?" Zander asked, having a concerned expression on his face. Dammit, why did he have to be so cute?

"Not really. Two special idiots we know and love did something with the coke we bought yesterday, and now we have to buy two more liters of it." I replied.

"Oh. Well, I'll go get them." He walked off to go get the coke. When he returned I had already gotten everything else we need.

"Alright, let's go pay" He said to me. When we went up to the clerk, he just had to comment on all the stuff we had.

"Wow. You two kids throwing a party of some sort?" He said, half-jokingly.

"Ummm, yea something like that." I said. He just gave me a weird look, which I ignored. We paid for the snacks, and pop, and then we excited the store, and walked to Zander's car.

By the time we got to Kacey's house, they had already surprisingly got everything else done. I had to say, I was impressed.

"Wow, guys. You're done already? I'm impressed" I praised.

"Yea, well, it was pretty easy what needed to be done after we had gotten done cleaning up the mess _some people_ made." Kacey said, glaring and Nelson and Kevin. They just rubbed the back of their necks and smiled sheepishly. I just rolled my eyes, but I was smiling.

"So, Nelly," I began. "How's the little stage going?" We were planning on performing at the party on Saturday. "It's going pretty well. Kevin and I already got all the lighting covered, and we brought the instruments and mic from school today. Which you already knew that last part."

"Alright, guys, now I'll hide all this stuff in storage. My parents will be home soon." I seriously don't know how she does it. I mean, hiding all this from her parents and all.

"I'm gonna head home anyway. C'mon, Stevie" Zander said to me. Yes, he drops me off everywhere, too. "Bye guys." Then we left Kacey's house.

_[Kevin's P.O.V]_

Wow. It's Friday already. Only one day left until the party at Kacey's place. I'm just glad we were able to get everything ready in time. It's been really hectic this past week. I'm so relieved. I walked into the band room in the morning just waiting for the bell to release us to class. When I got there only Nelson was there.

"Hey, Nelson. Excited for tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Heck, yea! It's gonna be so awesome. We did a really great job planning." He high-fived me, and we both laughed. That's when the rest of Gravity 5 walked in.

"OMG! I can't believe there's only one day left 'til the party! I'm so excited!" That was the first thing Kacey said when she entered the room. Surprisingly, everyone in the school already knew about Gravity 5's party, because yesterday Kacey and Stevie handed out invitations for it. Of course, everyone was invited _except_ the Perfs. Nelson tried to convince Kacey to invite them, since he had a major crush on Grace that all of Gravity 5 knew about, yet he always seemed to cover up. He was still begging her.

"Please, please, please, please, PLEAAAASE!" Nelson shouted at Kacey. Her eye started twitching, but she finally gave in.

"ALRIGHT! We'll invite Grace. But none of the other Perfs! The last thing we need is Molly to ruin everything." Kacey said.

"YES! Thank you, Kacey." Nelson then engulfed her in to a huge bear-like hug.

"N-Nelson...Can't...Breathe.." Kacey managed to gasp out.

"OH! Whoops, sorry." Nelson then let go of her.

"Seriously, what's with all the hugging? Is it national 'hug-Kacey-until-she's-out-of-breathe' week?!" She exclaimed. We all just laughed at that. She gave us a serious look until she gave in and started laughing too. That's when the bell rang, interrupting the moment.

"Alright, guys I'm off to Spanish. See you later in English, Kacey" Stevie said before leaving the band room. Nelson and I had Algebra, so we went to that. Zander left to his class as well.

_[Kacey's P.O.V]_

I walked to Science class by myself since none of my friends had it with me. Then I ran in to the devil in a mini skirt. _Molly_.

"So, Kacey, I heard you're throwing a party, and the only Perf you invited was _Grace_. Why is that?" She asked me. _Dammit. Grace, that blabbermouth_. I thought.

"Oh, I think you and me both know why, Molly." I replied back to her, glaring.

"Oh, really? Well, you better explain it to me, because I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, obviously playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, Molly. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I said, glaring at her one more time before walking into Science class.

_[Molly's P.O.V]_

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, slumping back in to my chair. I had to figure out a way to get into Kacey's party. Not that I cared or anything. But if I got in, I could totally ruin it for her, and finally take her down! It's too bad she saw right through me. I'll just have to find another way to get in. I'm sure I could convince Grace to get me another invitation from one of those idiot guys in the band _Loser 5_. I'm sure Kevin would be easiest to fool. But it would be fun watching Loserberry squirm while I flirt my way to an invitation with Zander. Although I could easily get Grace to get an invitation from Nelson. Hmm..Decisions, decisions. So many choices to consider. Oh well, I'll figure something out. I always do. I grinned evilly at the thought of me taking down Kacey. This will definitely be a fun weekend.

_[Zander's P.O.V]_

I was just getting out of Mr. March's class, and heading for Gravity 5's lunch table when Molly suddenly came out of nowhere.  
"Umm, hey Molly. Where'd you come from? And where's the rest of your little posse?" I said to her.

She just laughed. And it was a rather fake laugh. What's she up to now?

"Oh, Zander can't we talk about something else for a change?" She looked at me up and down.

"Like how hot you're looking today? And not to mention how awesome your hair looks." She flashed me a flirty smile.

"Well, I appreciate that." I smiled, taking a step closer to her. (**A/N Okay, I totally stole that from "How to Rock Halloween" XD)**

"You're looking pretty good yourself." We were only inches apart now.

"Wait! No, you're up to something. And I won't let you play me like that," "So hot..." I said before walking away. The rest of Gravity 5 was already there. Kacey was texting, and Nelson and Kevin we're eating. I sat down to the right of Stevie. I really hoped she didn't see all of that. I'm guessing she did, because she was clenching her fists, while puncturing her burrito with her fork. I had to admit, I was a bit intimidated.

I scooted a little closer to her cautiously.

"Uh, hey Stevie. Something wrong?" I asked her. She gave me a menacing look before responding.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because of your little flirting session with Molly?" She replied rather bitterly.

"Why so jealous?" I teased her, not caring of the consequences. Apparently I had poor judgment, because she punched me in the left arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I replied, rubbing my arm.

"You know what." Then she just threw away her lunch, and stormed off to the band room. I sighed and followed her.

When I got to the band room I saw her sitting on the couch, strumming her bass. She must've heard me coming after her.

She sighed. "What do you want?" She asked dully.

I sat down next to the left of her, so the neck of her bass wouldn't hit me. "I just came to talk. Why does it bother you so much when I flirt with other girls?"

"It doesn't." She lied.

"Oh, c'mon, Stevie. We both know that's a lie." I told her.

She sighed, and set her base on the side of the couch, then positioned herself so she could face me easier. I did the same.

I had to admit, I had a tiny crush on her. But I could never tell her that. It would ruin our friendship forever. And I didn't want that. And I know she didn't either.

"I guess..I guess I just get kind of jealous, because..I-I don't know..." She stammered.

_[Stevie's P.O.V]_ **(A/N Sorry, I just really need to do a POV change)**

"I honestly don't know why I get so jealous all the time." Which was a total lie. Of course I knew why I get jealous! Because I have a mad crush on him, that's why! But I could never tell him that. It would ruin our friendship. And I didn't want that to happen, ever. But if I did tell him, I could finally get it off my chest. And it would be such a relief. I guess I'm just afraid of rejection. No! I can't think like that. I have to tell him. It's now or never, Stevie! I can do this! I took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Okay, you wanna know the truth on why I get so jealous all the time?" He just nodded.

"It's because I…I-It's because I...UGH! I can't do this." And with that, I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room. I could barely make out the faint sound of his voice calling after me; "Stevie, wait! Tell me what's up!" As soon as he was out of earshot, I walked out of school, and walked home. I don't even care that I ditched school. I just wanted to get home so I could get my mind straight.

**FINALLY DONE! I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting this long. Like I said before, I've been having some writer's block lately. And next chapter, I promise there will be more Zevieness. I just don't want things to go too fast, is all. So yep. See you all later! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**...Okay, I SERIOUSLY need some inspiration here. I have none whatsoever! But I have a funny scene for one of my newer chapter stories that I'm starting soon. Well, maybe not soon. But sometime, I tell you. Okay, now onto the story! Enjoy**

**I don't own How to Rock, or any of the Gravity 5 songs I used.**

_[Zander's POV]_

I just kept replaying what happened yesterday over and over again. It was just so confusing. I think it's safe to say that I am absolutely shocked. I mean, what was Stevie trying to say? Whatever it was it couldn't have been easy to say, because she barely got any words out of her mouth. I wasn't about to let this go either. I'll just have to talk to her about it when I head to Kacey's for the party tonight. So I got ready like any other Saturday morning, and went downstairs.

"Morning, mom." I kissed my mom on the cheek before going to the fridge and getting some OJ.

"Good morning, sweetie." She said to me.

"Hey, mom, today I have to head over to Kacey's. We're having a movie night." I lied. I couldn't tell her we're throwing a huge party while Kacey's parents are out of town!

"I thought Gravity 5 have their movie nights on Wednesday." She gave me a confused look while she said this.

I didn't say anything for a moment, because I was trying to come up with a good excuse. "Um...well, since we didn't have one on Wednesday we're making up for it tonight." This wasn't a total lie, because we actually didn't have a movie night this past Wednesday. We were too busy planning for the party. She wasn't buying it.

"Oh _really?_" _Oh no_. She stared at me. I stared at her back. She stared harder. I stared with the same intensity. Jeez, won't this woman give up?!

"Okay." She just smiled brightly. Gosh, sometimes I think she does that just to freak me out!

"Well, I'm gonna head over to Kacey's now." She gave me a weird look.

"This early?" She asked.

"Um, yea. We want to just hang out before we set everything up for the movie." I lied. _Again._

So I grabbed my phone, a water bottle, and headed out the door to my car, and drove to Kacey's.

_[Kacey's POV]_

Surprisingly, Stevie was the first to show up at my place. She came over at 9:00. It was 9:25. My parents left really early that morning, since they had a long drive ahead of them.

"Hey, Kace, should we set up the instruments now, or wait until later on? Because we have a lot of other stuff to set up." She asked me from across the living room.

Not to brag or anything, but my house is pretty big. It's a three story house, and right when you walk in is the huge living room on the right side, and the dining room on the left. If you walk further in you'll find the family room on the left, and the kitchen on the right. The stairs to the second floor have a few stairs, then a landing, and some more stairs. And it's the same from the second to the third floor.

"Don't worry about that right now, the guys will get it." I replied to her. She just nodded. That's when the doorbell rang. I walked over to it, and opened it to see Zander standing there.

"Hey, Zander." I let him in.

"Hey." He replied.

"Hey, Stevie, Zander is h-, where'd you go?" I looked behind the couch, and there she was, just sitting there, holding a finger up to her lips, giving me the "shhh" look. She grabbed my left wrist and pulled me down with her.

_[3__rd__ person]_

Stevie knew she couldn't face Zander after what had happened the day before. When Zander got to Kacey's house she immediately hid behind the huge couch of Kacey's living room. Then Stevie grabbed Kacey's left wrist and pulled her down with her.

"What are we hiding for?" Kacey whispered to Stevie

"Shhh!" Stevie hissed back. Zander started to hear voices, and he got suspicious. He heard them coming from the couch, so he walked over. The girls didn't seem to notice until he spoke up.

"Um, guys?" He said.

"AHHHHHHH!" They jumped up.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed back. The three just stared at each other for a while.

"What the heck were you two hiding for?" He looked back between Kacey and Stevie.

Kacey, of course, spoke up first. "Uhh...umm…girl stuff!" Then Kacey grabbed Stevie's right wrist, and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Girl stuff…?" Zander mumbled to himself.

_[Stevie's POV]_

Well, that was embarrassing.

"What the heck were you hiding from Zander for?!" Kacey shouted at me.

"Shh, would you keep your voice down?!" I shouted back.

"Sorry. But what was up with that? It's not like you have any reason to hide from him," Then she saw the expression on my face. "Or do you?" She asked me.

I let out a long sigh. "Yes, I do. Remember yesterday at lunch when Molly started flirting with Zander?" I asked her.

"Yeaaaa…" She replied slowly.

"Well, I guess I got jealous, and it showed. So when I stormed off I went to the band room, he followed me." I said to her.

"Yea, I remember that part, but it doesn't explain why you freaked out when you saw him." I said to her.

"No, but, this will. When he came in he kept asking me why I always got so jealous all the time when he flirts with girls. And when I tried to tell him that I like him, I couldn't. I barely got any words out of my mouth. It was so embarrassing!" I explained to her.

"Well, hey, you know Zander, he always lets things go. If you don't wanna talk about it, he won't make you. So let's go back out there, and set everything up, okay? Kevin and Nelson still aren't here yet." Then we heard the doorbell ring.

"Never mind, yes they are." Kacey said. We walked back into her living room, and Zander had already answered the door.

"Hey, Nelly, Kev" I said to them.

"Hey, Steves" They said at the same time. In case you haven't noticed, all of Gravity 5 has nicknames. Mine is "Steves", Kacey's is "Kace", Zander's is "Z", Kevin's is "Kev", and Nelson's is "Nelly". Although, only I call him Nelly. The rest of Gravity 5 calls him Nelson.

"Alright, so is everything ready for the party tonight?" Kacey calls to us. We all nod, and she claps her hands together, shouting: "Perfect!"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIPPING TO THE PARTYYY~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_[Kacey's POV]_

I had just opened the door to welcome our last guests of the night, to find Grace, and…_Molly?!_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, but let them in. Even though I didn't want to let Molly in. She just fake laughed. And I know it was a fake laugh, because I was the _queen _of the fake laugh when I was a Perf! And I still am the queen of the fake laugh!

"Oh, Kacey, you must've forgotten how I _always_ get what I want. Did you really think I wouldn't be able to find my way around you, and get my invitation?" Molly smirked at me.

"Who gave you an invitation?!" I shouted at her. She pretended to think for a moment, by putting her hand on her chin, and looking upward.

"Hmmm"

"Oh, you know him _very_ well. Beiber hair, sandy blonde, very nerdy. Oh, and _very_ easy to trick. She brushed passed me, and Grace followed her, giving me a sympathetic look before walking off.

"_Nelsoonn!_" I stormed passed everyone and everything in the living room, and found Nelson in the kitchen.

"NELSON! Why did you give Molly an invitation?!" I shouted at him, ignoring the stares people were giving us.

"I…uhhh…u-uhhh...w-w-well…" He stammered.

"Well, what, Nelson?! Spit it out!" I exclaimed.

"It was all Molly's fault! She talked me into giving her one!" He said. I gave him a look "Now, let's try to go back in time, and have a little flashback, shall we?" He said. I looked towards the direction he was looking at, and he said: "No, not here, over there." He turned my head in the correct direction, you know, like they do in the movies. I laughed at the thought, even though I was still mad at him.

_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_** (A/N: Let's just say that it's in Nelson's POV, okay? (Obviously))**

_I was on my way to the band room for practice after school, like we always do, when Molly stepped right in front of the door, as I was about to open it._

"_Hey, Melson." She gave me a flirty smile. I looked around us to make sure she was in the right place. We were the only two around. I just laughed nervously._

"_Umm, Molly you know my name is Nelson, right? And, are you sure you're in the right place?" I asked._

"_Oh, of course I do. Nelson." She looked like she was about to gag. "And I also know that I am in the right place" She replied._

"_So, about this party Gravity 5 is having…" "Yeaaaaa?" I asked slowly. "…and, I know that I'm not invited…" "Spit it out, Molly!" Then her sweet little act of being nice and flirty changed to cold, and menacing. "All I'm saying is that if I'm not going, then Grace isn't going either." I gasped, and she gave me an evil look._

"_You wouldn't do that!" I said, even though I know for a fact that she would._

"_Oh, you and I both know that I would." She said._

"_Now, either I'm invited to the party, or…you won't see Grace there at all." I was so shocked. I know I'm not supposed to give her an invite, but I really want to see Grace there, and talk to her._

"_Alright, fine!" I gave up, and gave her one of the extra invitations we made._

"_Great." She didn't even say "thanks", she just walked off, happily, leaving me, scared, upset, and defeated._

~~~~~~~~~~~_END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~_** (A/N: Back to Kacey's POV)**

"And _that_ is how she got an invite." On one hand, I wasn't surprised he gave in so easily, but on the other hand, I kind of thought he'd put more effort into it. I wasn't as mad as I could've been. I just gave him a glare and said: "Just try not to do it in the future, okay? Because I know for a fact that Molly is going to try something tonight." Then I walked off into the family room.

_[Stevie's POV]_

I was just sitting on one of the spinning stools in the "bar-like" kitchen. I just wasn't as into this party as I could've been. I mean, sure it was fun and all, but I just wasn't feeling the vibe. I just wanted Gravity 5 to play the party, and then go home. Then Zander came up to me, and sat in the stool to the left of me. _Great._

"Hey, Steves. How you liking the party?" He asked me.

"Hey, Z. And not as much as I could be. I just want Gravity 5 to play the party, and then go home." I replied. Then he said something I definitely was not expecting.

"Yea, me neither." He said. My head jerked to the left to look at him. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from smiling, or laughing. I failed miserably, because I did _both._ He just gave me a look.

"What?" He snapped.

"Sorry, Z, but _seriously?_ I thought you'd be the one to be going around, hitting on girls left, and right. Instead you're sitting here, talking to me." I looked at him quizzically. He leaned closer to me, so our faces were almost inches apart.

"And what if that one special girl I want to be hitting on is sitting right in front of me?" He asked me. I tried looking away, but I couldn't. I could feel the heat rise up in my cheeks, and I turned beet red. He obviously noticed, because his eyes went wide, and he grinned like a maniac.

"You're blushing!" He said. I just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Attention everyone, I just made _Stevie Baskara, __**blush.**_" All eyes were on us, and I hated it. I grabbed his wrist, and yanked him in to a nearby closet. He just busted out laughing. I glared at him, but he ignored it and continued laughing. I elbowed him in the ribs to get him to stop.

"OW!" He exclaimed, rubbing his ribcage. "What was that for?" He asked.

"To get you to stop laughing!"

"Look, I'm sorry, Steves. I just couldn't help myself!" He started smiling like a goofball, and I couldn't help but smile too. That's when Kacey texted both of us.

"She wants us in the living room for the concert." I read.

"Yea, let's go." He put his phone in his pocket, grabbed my left hand with his right, and led us out of the closet, and in to the living room. Oh dear, lord, I _really_ hope no one gets the wrong idea. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of Zander and I making out in a closet.

_[Kacey's POV]_

Once all of Gravity 5 was on the stage, I noticed how many people were really here. I mentally smiled to myself. While I was adjusting the mic, I also noticed that Stevie and Zander were _holding hands_. I cleared my throat in their direction. They gave me confused looks, and I gestured to their hands. They looked down at the same time, blushed, and pulled away at the same time, and then they went to their instruments, and started to tune them. I smiled again. Stevie would be hearing from me soon enough about that.

We decided we'd start with "Move with the Crowd"

"Hey, everybody. We're Gravity 5, and we know how to rock!"

_Dance_

_Don't hold up the wall, come on_

_You know you hear your song playing_

_Move on the floor, let's go_

_Tonight it's all on you_

_Where the music takes you within your body_

_We're just getting started_

_This party's calling your name, hey so_

_Get up, keep moving, put your hands in the air_

_Party like we don't have a care in the world_

_Just let it take you there_

_Let your heart be the dance floor_

_And go with the rhythm, rhythm_

_You better move, move, move with the crowd_

_You better groove, groove_

_Show how you get down_

_Just let it take you there_

_Let your heart be the dance floor_

_And go with the rhythm, rhythm_

_And move with the crowd_

_I don't care._

_There's a reason why you're here._

_Let the sound fill up your ears._

'_Til you lose control, oh oh._

_Feel the mood._

_The scene is set for two._

_The spotlight fills the room, oh oh_

_The drum kid makes the boom, boom, boom, boom._

_Get up, keep moving, put your hands in the air._

_Party like we don't have a care in the world just let it take you there_

_Let your heart be the dance floor_

_And go with the rhythm, rhythm._

_You better move, move, move with the crowd_

_You better, groove, groove, show how you get down._

_Just let it take you there, let your heart be the dance floor_

_And go with the rhythm, rhythm, and move with the crowd._

_Sing it with me all together_

_Hand in hand let's all remember_

_Move your body's what you came for_

_Want to see you on the dance floor_

_Sing it with me all together_

_Hand in hand let's all remember_

_Move your body's what you came for_

_Want to see you on the dance floor_

_Tell the DJ turn it up_

_Off the wall, move your feet, show it off_

_Pop it, pop it, lock it, lock it_

_Show me how you rock it, rock it_

_Don't stop it, don't stop it, na na na na na_

_Get up, keep get moving, put your hands in the air_

_Party like we don't have a care in the world_

_Just let it take you there_

_Let your heart be the dance floor_

_And go with the rhythm, rhythm_

_You better move, move, move with the crowd_

_You better groove, groove_

_Show how you get down_

_Just let it take you there_

_Let your heart be the dance floor_

_And go with the rhythm, rhythm_

_And move with the crowd_

Then we did "Only You Can Be You, Hey Now, Good Life, and we ended with Go with Gravity.

_[Kevin's POV]_

"That was _awesome_" I exclaimed.

"Beyond awesome!" Nelson agreed.

"_And_ guess who got a certain blonde goddess's digits?" He pointed his fingers towards him "This guy!" We all laughed.

"Alright, hope you guys had an awesome time tonight!" They all cheered. "Good, now get out." You could hear "awwws" from the crowd as they left.

I extended my arms, and we did a group hug.

"Alright, you guys. I think we could all agree that this was the best party _ever_!"

Stevie spoke up. "Great! Now how are we gonna clean this up?"

**Looks like Gravity 5 had an awesome party experience. Now the only problem is how are they gonna clean this huge mess up before the next day? That will be next time on " A Zevie Story" Bye peoples!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. One word to describe my mood: EUPHORIC. Wanna know why? Because yesterday I read the entire book of Nevermore in half a day. That's 12 hours. I love that book! That book ended perfectly 3 you should seriously read it if you haven't already. And if you haven't read the Maximum Ride books yet, you seriously need to. R.I.P Maximum Ride T_T Anyway, I also want to give a little shoutout to InkHeart4112. She is seriously an amazing author, and a really nice person. You should check out her stories. Also, remember, December is Zevie month! Write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, post Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word throughout the 31 days! Now, after that long author's note, let's get to business!**

_[Kacey's POV]_

"Great! Now how are we gonna clean this up?" Said Stevie. Oh shit. I completely forgot about that party of the party. We all exchanged glances for a while. I smiled, and stepped off the stage.

"I got it!" I exclaimed. They all smiled and said: "What!" at the same time. I walked into the kitchen, and they followed. I took out six trash bags.

I gave two trash bags to Stevie, and Zander, two to Nelson and Kevin, and kept 2 for myself.

"Alright, Stevie and Zander, you two clean up the kitchen, and family room." They nodded at me, then looked at each other, and high-fived.

"Nelson, and Kevin, you two clean the living room, and the dining room." They nodded, and high-fived as well.

"And while you guys are doing that, I'm going to check floors 2 and 3 to make sure nobody damaged anything. And I'll clean up there as well." They all nodded.

"Alright guys. Let's get to work!" I went to the second floor of my house to check to make sure nothing was broken. Looked good. I started cleaning everything, and went to check on the third floor. The first thing I saw was this: A disgusting looking stain on the wall right next to the mirror. I mean, what the heck _was_ that?! I'll have to come back to that later. I started cleaning up everything on this floor, even though there wasn't that much up here. Thank God.

Once I was done with the third floor, I went downstairs to the first floor to check up on the rest of Gravity 5. I checked on Nelson and Kevin first.

"Hey, guys. How's is going down here? I asked them.

"Pretty good. We got done with the dining room, but the living room," Nelson gestured all around the room with his hands. "Clearly needs some work." He said. I sighed.

"Alright, well just continue cleaning, and I'll go check up on Stevie and Zander." I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, you two. How's it going in here?" I asked them.

"Well, the Kitchen definitely took some work, but I think it looks pretty good. And the family room, well…let's just say it'll take some more time." Stevie said. I gave her a confused look, and she pointed behind me. I turned around, and gasped. It looked awful! There was food on the walls, stains in the carpet. And...What the? What was that on the ceiling fan?!

"Oh gosh. Okay, well you guys work on that, Kevin and Nelson are working on the living room, and there's a stain upstairs that I need to take care of, bye!" I was talking so fast, I thought I would pass out right then and there. I grabbed a sponge, and darted upstairs to the third floor. This was going to be a long night.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skipping to the end of the cleaning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_[Zander's POV]_

By the time we all got done cleaning it was 1:30 in the morning, and we were exhausted. We all plopped down on the couch, and chairs, and let out a long, exhausted sigh. I sat on the one side of the couch in Kacey's living room, Stevie sat in the middle, and Kacey sat on the other of Stevie.

Stevie laid her head on my left shoulder, and I couldn't help but smirk. Kacey looked at me from behind Stevie's head, and gave me a knowing look. I acted like I didn't know what she was talking about. Stevie does that all the time. I think we have all learned by now that we have never learned the concept of personal space.

Kacey yawned. "Alright, guys, I'm exhausted. Let's head to the basement to get some rest." Yes, you read right. Every time we have a movie night, we go into the person's basement and sleep down there. Anyways, Kacey got some blankets, and pillows, while all of us went downstairs to the basement. Stevie and I plopped down on the couch, with her head in my lap, with the rest of her body outstretched on the rest of the couch. I started playing around with her hair. Kacey gave us a blanket, and she sat down in the leather recliner, while Kevin slept on the futon, and Nelson slept on the foof.** (A/NA: Yes, it's a real think, look it up)** That thing is huge. Seriously, you could fit two people and a small dog on that thing.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_[Stevie's POV]_

When I woke up, I felt an arm around me. I picked up my phone, and checked the time. 9:30. Wow. I never woke up that early. I saw Zander's arm around my shoulders, and my head was on his right shoulder, while his head rested on top of mine. I felt my face heat up, and I blushed. Jeez, what has been wrong with me lately? It's not like me to just get all flustered, and start blushing. I really need to get myself together. Ha! And here I am, talking to myself. That's when I felt something move.

"Hey, Z" I whispered.

"Hey." He said groggily. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at me. It was then that I realized how close we were. We were only inches apart, and our breaths were mingling. He leaned in slowly, and I froze. I didn't know what to do! But after my fuzzy brain finally processed it, I leaned it too. Only a few centimeters, aaaand…

**BOOM! Done. Muahahah, I'm so evil! Okay, anyway, what do you think is gonna happen? Gosh, it took me forever to make this. I don't know why, but I've been having so much writer's block lately. I have no inspiration whatsoever! I have an idea for the next chapter, but after that it's all a blur D: Oh well. I'll figure it out. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really busy, so I haven't had time. And this chapter may not be a long as I'd like it to, but hey, it's better than nothing. Also, remember, December is Zevie month! Write one-shots, update your stories quicker, post new stories, post Zevie pictures/videos, and spread the word throughout the 31 days! Now, on to the story (:**

_[3__rd__ person]_

They were only inches apart. Zander wanted nothing more than to lean in just a little further and seal a kiss. Only a few more centimeters now, and he would have what he wanted-

"_You better move, move, move with the crowd-" _Kacey's phone sounded.

"AHHHHH!" Stevie screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Zander screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Before they knew it the rest of the band was awake, and all scared out of their wits.

"What the hell, Kacey?!" Stevie shouted at the lead singer.

"Well, I'm sorry! I forgot to put in on vibrate last night…" She apologized. Zander groaned, and got up from the couch.

"I'm going upstairs for some breakfast. You guys coming?" He said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, got up, and went with him upstairs.

_[Stevie's POV]_

Oh, my, gosh. Was that really gonna happen? Was I actually going to kiss _Zander Robbins?_ Whoa. I feel dizzy just thinking about it. Well, it doesn't matter anymore, since he probably was still half asleep, and he probably didn't even know what he was doing. I probably won't ever get that chance ever again. Then all of a sudden, I saw a hand waving in front of my face, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Helloooo? Earth to Stevie!" Kacey said.

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out." I replied.

"Yea, I can tell. Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I'm fine, Kacey. Don't worry about it." I assured her.

"Hmm…okay, you're telling me after breakfast." She said, and then just walked off. What the hell is she talking about? I could never tell her that Zander and I almost kissed! She would never let me live it down. I sighed. I let it go, and prayed to God that she would forget about it when the time came.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

So, you know the thing I said about me praying to God that Kacey would forget about it? Wow was I as wrong as ever. After we were all done with our breakfast, Kacey dragged me out of the dining room, and into the living room, and started to question me.

"Okay, so what was happening with you and Zander last night?" She asked. She was eyeing me like a tiger getting ready to pounce on its prey!

I took a deep breath, and then exhaled before replying to her. "Look, Kacey, nothing was happening. And I doubt anything was _going_ to happen. And even if it did, it wouldn't have meant anything to him. He was probably half-asleep, and didn't know what the hell he was doing." I replied honestly.

"Stevie, no guy just leans in, trying to kiss a girl, and have it not mean anything. He obviously _wanted_ to kiss you. But of course, my phone went off, and ruined the moment, so I apologize. But seriously, Stevie, he wanted to kiss you. If he didn't he wouldn't have leaned in, trying to seal the moment!" Kacey explained.

"Kacey, trust me, he didn't want to. Besides he's _Zander Robbins_. Why in the world would he want to kiss me? And, not to mention that he's a total flirt, and would try to kiss any girl he gets that close to." I said to her.

She paused for a moment, looking at me like I had just said something ridiculously stupid. "Stevie, you could not be more wrong. Zander wouldn't just kiss any girl. He would kiss any _hot_ girl. And he obviously thinks you're one of those girls." I just stared at her. "Look, all I'm saying is that Zander didn't do what he did for nothing. I can tell that he likes you." She continued.

"Kacey, why would a guy like him like a girl like me? It just doesn't make any sense!" I exclaimed.

"Stevie, think about it. You guys are always touching each other, looking at each other and smiling, and you're always seen together! It's like you two are attached at the hip! You two are never seen without the other. It's like you two are both halves of a whole. You're perfect for each other." She looked at me, and her eyes softened when she said that last part.

I gave her a weird look. "Oh, c'mon, Kace, don't get all mushy on me now." I told her.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You two would make such an adorable couple!"

If choking on air wasn't possible 5 seconds ago, then it was at that point. When she said Zander and I would make an adorable couple, my eyes went as wide as saucers, and I started choking on God knows what!

Kacey started patting me on the back, asking me if I was okay.

"Oh, my gosh, are you okay?! Was it something I said?!"

Still coughing, I replied to her. "N-no, I'm fine." I lied.

She still looked uncertain, but seemed to let it go. Thank God for that. "Alright, well…let's go back in the kitchen with the guys. They're probably wondering what's taking us so long." And with that, she left me to go into the kitchen, leaving me standing in the living room, day dreaming on what it would be like if Zander and I were a couple.

"Stevie!" Kacey shouted from the kitchen, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I blinked a few times, but shouted back. "Coming!"

_[Zander's POV]_

Was that really going to happen? Was I actually going to kiss Stevie? I just couldn't see it happening. But when I saw her sitting there, and being so close to me, I just couldn't help myself. I just wanted nothing more than to kiss her. I don't what came over me. Am I…starting to have feelings for Stevie? No. No way. There's no way I could have feelings for Stevie. I mean, she's my best friend. Gravity 5's bass player. The tough, cute, caring, funny, pr- Wait, what? What am I saying!? I can't have feelings for Stevie! It would ruin our friendship. Besides, everyone knows the number one band rule. No dating other band mates! There's no telling what chaos it could cause.

Anyway, even if I _did_ like Stevie, there's no way she would like me back. I mean, why would she? She's not the type of girl to really get involved with guys. She's had minor crushes, like the one she had on…ugh, _Justin Cole_. Man, I hate that guy. I mean, who does he think he is, trying to steal _my_ Stevie away from me? I mean…Gravity 5's Stevie. Ugh, I'm all discombobulated! I can't think straight! Wait…did I really just say a big word like that? Jeez, Stevie is rubbing off on me! Maybe…maybe I really do like her. NO! I can't like her. I've never met a girl that's made me feel this way…I mean, I've have small crushes, and I've dated lots of girl, but no girl has made me feel the way that I do about Stevie… Then a small figure waving in front of my face broke me out of my little mind trance.

"Zander? Zaaanderrrr?! You okay, bro?" Nelson called out to me.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine." I told him.

"Um, are you sure? Because you've been zoned out for a while now. Is there something on your mind?" He asked me.

"Nelson, I said I'm fine. There's nothing on my mind." I assured him.

"Hm…okay, then." He said, still unsure.

Then Kacey and Stevie walked back in to the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys okay? You two were talking for a while" I asked them, but I was only looking at Stevie.

"Um, yea, we're fine. Don't worry about it." She said more to me than to the rest of us. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she had just blushed a little. I must've been imagining it.

"Well, my brother should be home soon, so then we'll have to deal with him sadly." Kacey said.

The entire time the rest of Gravity 5 was talking, I wasn't I couldn't keep my eyes of off Stevie for some reason. Something tells me the rest of the week next week will be a long one…

**BOOM** **so, there you have it. Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else. But next chapter, there's gonna be some drama, sooo…you have that to look forward to! I before I say anything else, I just want to take this time to thank you all for reading this thing, and support it, and add it to your follows and stuff. So thank you so much, and there will be more chapters to come. Byeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in over a month. I just have been so extremely busy with school and stuff. Damn High School…oh well. Anyway, instead of me ranting on about how boring my life is, let's get on with the story!**

_[3__rd__ person POV]_

The shrill sound of the alarm awoke Stevie from a peaceful dream. She opened her eyes and the harsh glare of the sun hurt her eyes. She swung her feet out of her warm bed, and onto the cold, hard floor, and she shivered. She tried to remember her dream. It was of her and Zander, she knew that much.

"Stevie!" She heard her mom call out to her. She stood up from her bed, and shouted: "YEAH?!"

"Come down for breakfast!" She scream/replied.

"OKAY!" Stevie shouted back. She walked out of her room, and closed the door behind her. She walked down the stairs very slowly, which is very rare for her. She normally runs down the stairs at the speed of freaking light to get to breakfast first. The entire way down the stairs, which felt like forever, she was mostly trying to remember her dream, and just him and her being together in general. She wondered what school today would be like knowing she would see him again. She also wondered if he was just as excited to see her as she is to see him…

A hand waving in front of her face broke her out of her thoughts. "Stevie! What the heck are you doing?! Hurry up!" It was her little brother Luke. She swatted his hand out of her face.

"Alright, don't rush me!" And with that she ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Morning, mom." Stevie said rather dully, taking her plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast to the table.

"What's got you so down in the dumps this morning?" Her mom asked her.

"Nothing, I just didn't get a good night's sleep." She replied.

"Aww, honey, why?" Her mom asked her.

"How should I know mom?" Stevie said. Then she heard a car horn honk outside. Stevie didn't realize how late it was. Taking one last look at her food, she scarfed down the rest of it.

"Bye, mom!" She said with her mouth full, she dumped her plate in the sink, took one huge sip of OJ, and ran out the door with her bag.

_[Stevie's POV]_

I ran out of the door, and ran to Zander's car. He was leaning next the passenger's door, and opened it for me.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I said in a really bad fake British accent, and curtsied jokingly.

"You're welcome, milady." He said in a slightly better British accent, and we both laughed. He always _has_ been better at doing a fake British accent than me. I wonder why that is. I decided I'd ask him.

"Hey, how come your fake British accent is so much better than mine?" I asked him while putting my seatbelt on.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's just because I'm way more talented than you." He joked, smiling as he started the engine of the car.

I fake gasped over dramatically. "Oh, really?" I retorted, half-joking, half-serious.

"Aww, don't worry Steves, I'm sure you'll be able to be as good as me some day. You know if it was possible for someone to transfer all of their talents to someone else." He smiled at me, with a wink.

I turned away almost immediately. But I smiled. I could just feel the heat rising up in my cheeks. I was afraid he would see, so I turned my head all the way, facing the window.

_[Zander's POV]_

I just loving teasing Stevie. Whenever I do it, her nose scrunches up in the most adorable way, and her face goes the slightest of pink, and she just looks so…wait…what the hell am I saying? I can't think like that! It's wrong! She's my best friend. But, whenever I'm around her, my pulse races, and whenever she talks, or even just simply looks at me, my heart skips a beat. I don't understand what the hell is wrong with me. I've had tons of girlfriends, but none of them made me feel the way Stevie does.

But before I knew it, a hand waving in front of my face snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey! Zander! What's wrong with you? You're gonna crash us if you don't pay attention!" She scolded.

"Oh..uh, s-sorry…" I stuttered, focusing on the road, and not looking at her. I could see her giving me a confused look out of the corner of my right eye. Thank goodness we were at school already. I don't think I could be able handle any more of this.

"Oh, look, we're here at school!" I said as soon as we were near the school. She gave me a weird look, which I ignored.

I helped her out of the car, and put my arm around her. Which was a regular thing for us. Then we casually walked into school as if nothing ever happened.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Skipping to lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_[Kacey's POV]_

Okay. Now I _know_ that there's something up with Stevie and Zander. They're even closer than ever! They're always looking into each other's eyes, and even holding hands! As cute as it was, it was a little much. Everyone was staring at them, and all the girls were staring daggers at Stevie, and Andy Bartlet was glaring at Zander. After the unnoticed stare downs Stevie and Zander were so oblivious to, the warning bell rang. We all had 5 minutes to get to our next class. All of Gravity 5 got up from our table, and we were about to go to our next class, but were interrupted by Molly, standing on the Perfs' table, shouting something in her annoying high pitched voice, trying to get everyone's attention. I'm not surprised that it worked.

"Attention! May I have your attention, everyone!" It was more of an order than a question, "Now I'm sure you are all aware of the things going on between two of Gravity 5's members." All of us looked at her skeptically. We had no idea what she was talking about. She sent an evil smirk towards Gravity 5. More specifically to Zander and Stevie.

_[Stevie's POV]_

"Now I'm sure you all know the dirty little secret going on between Zander and Stevie." She was looking directly at me and Zander. What the hell is she talking about? Everyone was confused, yet some people looked like they knew what was about to come.

"It's pretty obvious that Stevie and Zander are an item now." She said matter-of-factly.

Many people in the courtyard gasped, while other just nodded their heads in agreement. If I thought girls were giving me glares before? Ha! You should see them now. No matter where I looked, I was receiving glares from Zander's fan girls. And Andy Bartlet was glaring at Zander. I couldn't take any more of it, so I dropped Zander's hand from mine, rushed out of the courtyard, and ran to the only place I knew I would be safe from all of the drama: The Band Room.

I threw my stuff onto the floor, and flung myself onto the couch. I grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it, hoping that it would ease the frustration, and pain. It only took about 5 seconds after that for Zander to run in there.

"Stevie!" Zander exclaimed. "Are you okay?!" I sat up, my eyes closed, not wanting to meet Zander's eyes. I felt the cushion next to me sink a little bit, and knew that Zander had taken a seat next to me. He put an arm around my shoulder, and grabbed my chin in his hand to turn my head towards his to look at him.

"Stevie, look at me." Zander said firmly. Since I was so stubborn, of course I didn't listen. I just shook my head, and pouted, keeping my eyes closed.

"Stevie…please" He pleaded quietly. I heard the pained sound of his voice, and I knew I couldn't do that to him. I fluttered my eyes open halfway, hesitating. I waited about two seconds, then opened them all the way. I tried my best to hide the gasp that came from my mouth when I saw how close our faces were. Our lips were millimeters away, and I felt the hot trickle of his breath on my mouth.

"Steves, you know how much I care about you, and I hate seeing you like this. Molly was just trying to get a reaction out of you. This isn't like you. It's not like you to care about what people say about you. Especially what Molly says about you." He said to me. He knew me so well. I just kept my gaze locked on him, and tried my best to give him a weak smile.

I let out a long breath that I didn't know I was holding. "I…I know, Zander" I whispered to him. "I just…I didn't want you to…" My voice trailed off, not knowing what to say next. "Didn't want me to what…?" He asked me. "I didn't want you to laugh at me. About how I reacted. I was so afraid of how you felt about me, that I was letting Molly inside of my head." I explained. "I just thought that since you are always flirting with other girls, you would never think about-" I was cut off by Zander's lips on mine. I couldn't believe my eyes. Zander. _The_ Zander Robbins was _kissing me_. However, after about 5 seconds of my fuzzy brain processing what was happening, I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was kissing him back.

It was even better than I imagined. His lips were so soft, and felt so good against my cherry flavored chapsticked lips. He took my head in the hands, and tilted out hands a little, deepening the kiss. He let his hands gently drop from my face, finding their way to my hips, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and sighed happily onto his mouth. After we had kissed for about 1 minute, we pulled away for air. Panting slightly against his mouth, I smiled the biggest I ever have in a long time.

He rested his forehead against mine, and smiled. "Your lips taste like cherries." He said. I laughed softly, and he followed suit. And I knew that in that moment, all I cared about was me and him.


End file.
